These Feelings Inside
by wingsoflove
Summary: Spike/Faye... how long will they be able to hold those feelings inside? summary has always been my waterloo, please just R&R =) Ch 3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, to y'all! Here is my primary shot at Cowboy Bebop. First time I saw the anime, got hooked. Mind you, I only saw one episode so I don't know that whole story. I will probably get my tapes tomorrow so I'll know the real deal between Spike and Faye. Just leave comments, "violent" reactions, etc. Thanks for reading. **************************************************************************** * The atmosphere inside the Bebop sparked with tension.  
  
Jet, Ed and Ein watched the sparks between the two persons staring at each other. Three pairs of eyes moved from one to another, waiting which one would one would break the silence first.  
  
Spike and Faye had been in each other's throats since that morning when a ten-thousand-woolong-worth bounty slipped off their fingers. All because the two hard-headed could not agree on a single thing. Both Swordfish's and Red Tail's tractor beams locked on the bounty's ship. Since neither of them want to let go, the ship exploded. Luckily, the bounty escaped just in time, giving them another chance to get the money for the bounty's head, provided, of course, nobody would catch the bounty before they do.  
  
As it was, they would have to bear with the depleting supply of food and the depreciating condition of the Bebop. At the moment, they were dealing with the heat due to the air condenser break down. Jet was repairing it when he heard the two quarreling. He abandoned his work to stop them from killing each other. He ordered them to be quiet. Thus, the present situation.  
  
"I guess you two would be mature enough not to kill each other," Jet stated, stood up and placed both hands on his hips. "I am going to repair the damned air condenser and I want you, two, either be quiet or think of ways to get that money!"  
  
Faye snorted and leaned back on the wall facing the couch where Spike was. "Ha! Mature? Think? Him?" she muttered sarcastically, pointing a finger in Spike's direction.  
  
"Shut up, Faye," Spike warned under his breath.  
  
"Or else, what?" Faye dared, raising an eyebrow, then crossed her arms over her chest accentuating the fullness of her breasts.  
  
"Or else I won't be responsible for my action," Spike countered, trying hard not to wander his eyes elsewhere below her face.  
  
"Really? And what action would that be?" Faye asked, putting both her hands on her hips,  
  
"You don't want to know," he growled.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"STOP!" Jet bellowed.  
  
Both of them stopped bickering for the second time but still glaring at each other.  
  
"That's it! I have enough of your childishness! You!" he pointed at Sipke. "You never treated women like this before! And you!" he pointed at Faye. "You never behaved like this before!"  
  
Jet pulled out two guns and pointed on their heads. "Don't make the mistake of making me pull the trigger so get a move on! "  
  
Both Spike and Faye were surprised at Jet so they did what they were told to do.  
  
"Get in!" Jet pushed them with the barrels of the gun towards the darkened small room where he put his tools. "You will stay there until both of you work out your differences!" he told them then shut the door and bolted it.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Jet grinned at Ed and Ein. "Unless you heard explosions or gunshots, don't let them out, don't disturb and don't listen. Got it?"  
  
Both Ed and Ein nodded and went to their room. ****************************************************************************  
  
What would happen in the. DARK? Next one will be up soon! (hopefully) =) 


	2. Dark

Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I know it's short. I never intended chapters for this fic but am too excited to post it so might as well do it in parts.  
  
Watched my second episode of Cowboy Bebop last night at Cartoon Network. Still haven't received my tapes. Grrr! ******* ******* ********  
  
Disclaimer: I hope I thought of Cowboy Bebop first but I didn't, nor do I own it. If ever I am violating any rights for this anime, please email me and due actions will be done. Please don't sue, no money =)  
  
******* ******** ********  
  
Several minutes passed but neither of them spoke. In a small, darkened room that smelled of grease, no noise could be heard except their breathing and their own heartbeats.  
  
Spike released a deep breath and sat down on something. But when he put his weight on it, the thing crushed, leaving him sprawled on the floor. He muttered a silent curse but did not bother getting off the thing.  
  
Faye smiled and sat down herself. The room was really small leaving only less than a foot of space between them.  
  
"Damn, Jet," Spike grumbled, breaking the silnce. "I thought I'd never see the day that he would point a barrel on my head." He snorted. "Much less give me a room arrest!"  
  
Faye kept silent. Not that he needs a rejoinder but she did not feel like responding. She, too, admitted that it was unlike of Jet to do that. If ever somebody has patience around the Bebop, it was Jet.  
  
"What a life we're leading, huh?" Spike continued on. His conscience was nudging him and the silence, 'her' silence, was making it worse. He could not explain it but it looked as if he kept on pushing the wrong button in her. "We lost the money. And now here we are inside this stinky room for God knows how long."  
  
Faye crossed her arms on her chest and closed her eyes. She just kept her silence because she knew that if she opened her mouth, they would end up fighting again.  
  
"Come on, Faye," Spike continued on, grinning. "Enough of this no-talk-to- Spike nonsense. Let's kiss and make-up."  
  
Faye snorted.  
  
"It's very dark in here," he said meaningfully. Spike knew that he could get her to talk in less than a minute even if it would make her angry. He just wanted to hear her voice. "And I am feeling 'hot' all ready."  
  
She could not believe her ears. If ever they fought, there was no hitting below the belt. But at that time, Spike was suggesting something that she was not sure she liked at all. Their conversations had never been suggestive since Spike never wanted anything to do with her, aside for the woolongs of the bounties. For him, she was just a sorry bitch with no past and no future therefore deserving no respect at all.  
  
"You really won't talk to me, huh?" Spike whispered. He grinned and banged the wall with his elbow. Then he moaned. "Oh, god, Faye. Ahhh. So good." He kept on moaning and banging the wall.  
  
Faye's eyes narrowed. She knew he did not respect her at all, but to put her in the same boat as the sluts, that was uncalled for. Without thinking, she launched herself at him, knocking him off. "Shut up," she hissed at him.  
  
Spike was caught off-guard. Trapped between her and the floor, he did not move. She was angry, he could tell.  
  
"I am not one of your cheap girls. I tried so hard to be one of you, to be one of the team. But no matter how hard I tried, you still look at me as a bitch. If you can't treat me otherwise, then I'll." Faye trailed off. Her voice was quavering and tears misted her eyes. She got off him and stood. She could not believe her ears. If ever they fought, there was no hitting below the belt. But at that time, Spike was suggesting something that she was not sure she liked at all. Their conversations had never been suggestive since Spike never wanted anything to do with her, aside for the woolongs of the bounties. For him, she was just a sorry bitch with no past and no future therefore deserving no respect at all.  
  
Spike, shocked as he was, stayed sprawled on the floor. Staring up into darkness where he thought she was standing. Her words were sinking in, drowning him. iWhat the hell is she talking about? was all that came into his mind.  
  
It was too much for Faye. She was hot, hungry and hurt. To top it all, it was all the doing of the man she was learning to trust. But she was wrong, it was hard to compete with a dead who was the basis for his kind of woman.  
  
Sighing, Faye banged the door. "Jet! Ed! Let me out or I swear, I'll blow this door open!" she shouted, her voice laced with warning.  
  
"Faye," Spike started, standing up. "I'm--"  
  
"Ed!" Faye shouted again cutting him off, banging at the door.  
  
"Faye, come on," Spike murmured, "I never intended for --"  
  
"Jet! I am counting until three only. You don't want to add this to your list of repairs. One. Two."  
  
The door opened with Jet sighing outside. Spike was able to glimpse at Faye through a stream of light from the outside and did not miss her eyes misting with tears. He never put Faye and emotional in the same sentence before but was proved wrong.  
  
Faye hurriedly went out knocking Jet aside.  
  
"Hey, what the--?" Jet started to protest but he too noticed the sullen face of Faye. He turned his attention to Spike going out of the room. "What the hell did you do to her? Nothing happened? Right?"  
  
Spike sighed. "Leave it, Jet. I am not in the mood. And yes, something happened. I just don't want to talk about it right now," he said in deep tones and headed towards the hanger.  
  
Flabbergasted, Jet's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. "But you two have only been there for a couple of minutes. How--? Why--?"  
  
Spike continued on towards the hanger.  
  
"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"Out. This lunkhead," he said emphasizing the word Faye used to call him, "is going out to cool off and to get us some money. Don't wait up." 'I need a drink and some space, literally, between me and that woman for now,' he thought. The he took off with Swordfish II towards Mars.  
  
****** ******* ******* ********  
  
Whew! Finally got this one done... R&R please... How can they resolve their... DIFFERENCES?... Next chapter (hopefully, again, i'll be in the mood to make it) 


	3. This Way

Thanks for the reviews, guys and gals... really appreciate it... so sorry it took me so long to add this story... 

This way 

"Must it always be this way?" Jet asked loudly to no one in particular. He was sitting on the small chair opposite the yellow couch. "Those two would never agree on a single Hey, where the hell are you going?" he asked Faye who was passing by. 

Faye stopped and glanced at Jet. "Going out. We need money for food. Be back late, 'dad', don't wait up," she gave him a wink, smiled and disappeared at the corridor leading to the cockpit. 

"You can't-" Jet started to reason out but decided otherwise. He expelled a deep breath and scratched his balding head. 

"Jet-person, what's wrong?" Ed asked. She settled in front of her laptop and wore her goggles of some sort. 

"Those two. I am not their damn father, for pete's sake!" 

"Ooohh. Jet-person should not worry too much. Spike-person and Faye-faye are in love-love," Ed stated, started chuckling and swayed left and right. 

"Love? You call that love? You must be kiddin' me. They could almost kill each other. They can't stand each other. Always fighting, even for nonsense things. He say a thing, she says another. Geez, and she called me dad! If I ever wanted any pain in the neck, I would have had my own kids long time ago." 

"Ay, Jet-person. It's all in Tomato. Symptoms of being in love-love. Oooh, I am getting dizzy," Ed said and lied back, her feet in the air. "Ed-person is hungry," she muttered accompanied with the growling of her stomach. 

Jet sighed and pushed himself up. "I hope you are right, Ed. Come on, I'll fix you something to eat. 

Ed was on her feet in no time, tossing away her goggles. "Yipee!" she exclaimed excitedly and followed Jet to the direction of the kitchen. "What are you gonna cook, Jet-person?" 

"Heat, Ed. I'm gonna heat water for your cup noodles." 

Ed's stomach growled more loudly this time. 

"Keep your fingers crossed that those two could catch a bounty so we'll have something to eat beside these preserved junkies." 

------------------------------------- *_* --------------------------------------- 

Faye's Red Tail was floating above on one of the cities on Mars. A slow romantic jazz music was playing on her radio. It was not her typical music but for that instant, it suited her mood. 

"Hopeless. That is the word," she muttered to herself in deep tones. "Helpless. Huh! This couldn't be love. And it couldn't be helpless." 

She leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "He thinks I am probably the biggest bitch in town incapable to love. Well, that goes right back at him, a biggest lunkhead incapable of lo--- what the hell am I saying. He loved that woman. The ever righteous Julia. All woman," she snorted and turned her head towards a place that looked like a park where couples strolled hand in hand. "It will always be this way between us," she said under her breath and sighed. 

Just then, her communicator beeped. 

"Yeah?" 

"Faye-faye," Ed said as soon as she was on her monitor. 

"What is it, Ed? And please, it's Faye," Faye said. 

"Ok, Faye-faye. Ed-person found that bounty Faye-faye asked," Ed stated, she was swaying as usual left to right. 

"Good, Ed, but please, sit still, will you? You are making my head spin," Faye said holding her monitor with both hands as if she wanted to do the same thing with the kid's head. 

"Ed-person is sending you the coordinates now." 

Faye's left console beeped with the coordinates Ed sent in. "I got it, Ed," Faye confirmed with Ed. Then she flashed a mischievous smile at Ed. "Listen, Ed. Don't tell this to Spike, ok? It's kinda... secret! Got it?" 

"Oooh, secret, secret! Ok, Faye-faye, Ed-person's lips are sealed." Ed nodded, jumped up and down and signed off. 

Faye's grin got wider. I'll get that bounty all by myself. He has nothing to brag about this time. I'll prove that I could do this alone. 

thank y'all for reading... next addition to this story will be up shortly... 

=) 


End file.
